Boku No Nozomi
by BDkun
Summary: Nota: esta historia no esta directamente relacionada con Kami nomi  esta historia ocurre fuera de cualquier otro mundo fantastico o sea, el mundo real donde por culpa de una paradoja espaciotemporal los seres del mundo irreal se vuelven reales
1. Chapter 1

_**Deseo…**_

-Todo comienza en los confines del infierno mejor conocido como el limonero… un ser de aspecto… mas bien, simpatico, es el que maneja la tarea diaria de…

_**No… esto no sirve…haber…**_

-en el año 3000… una raza de virus esta atacando a la humanidad… todo esto parece amenazar el estilo de vida común de los humanos , hasta que…

_**Creo ya haber escrito esto…Bien, con esto si…**_

-Un dia mientras reflexionaba sobre mi vida en un mirador… veo a una deslumbrante belleza caminando por la vereda tranquilamente con un paso no muy seguro… solamente me dedique a verla… sin saber que ese seria el comienzo de una bella historia de amor…

_**¡Por Dios! ¡Que cursi!...**_

¿?: ¡Ya no tengo ideas para otra historia!

-saliendo de las historias… si, este soy yo… "el Autor" o por decir de otra forma, el que creo todo esto… El poder de Xj2… Deseo de amor… las 7 princesas que solo Dios pudo conquistar… y otros varios que nadie tomo en cuenta… ¿Mi nombre? La verdad… no tengo muchas ganas de que lo sepáis… aunque, mis historias generalmente solo las terminan leyendo mis amigos, asi que supongo que ya sabréis cual es mi nombre…

_**Ese nombre es la esencia de mi pasado y quizá de toda mi vida**_

_**-Mi nombre… es… Isaac Cardenas… y aquí comienza la historia de un Deseo… pero no un Deseo de una chica perfecta que termino siendo nada mas que una historia romantica involucrándome a mi como a un Dios… sino que algo muchísimo mas común… aquí verán el sueño que mas de una vez eh tenido y querido cumplir… el de que mis creaciones cobrasen vida…**_

-Bueno… sin mas preámbulo… Todo comenzo en Tokio… después de salir del instituto… me encuentro con una chica de cabellos oscuros pero sedosos y…

_**Hablemos en serio, porfavor…**_

-Todo comenzó un dia en el autobús hacia la ciudad, debido que vivo en las afueras de esta… es horrible tener que estar 30 minutos en la "micro" como le llamamos aquí donde vivo… ¿Dónde vivo? Se preguntaran, bueno, ya dije que solo mis amigos leen esto, asi que es posible que ya lo sepan, pero me gusta cuidar mi privacidad, asi que solo dire que es al Sur de Chile. Un lugar donde la lluvia jamás fue un problema para vivir y donde la tranquilidad se respira, no como en ciudades llenas de enormes edificios y un calor de 30 grados, esos ambientes los odio… prefiero los lugares frios…

-Bien, ya les hable de mi… ahora… les contare a lo que hiba… era un dia normal, y estaba tomando el transporte hacia la ciudad,mientras me relajaba con mi música preferida pensando en una nueva historia hasta que la idea afloro…

_**Un Crossover**_

-¿Qué es un crossover? Si no sabes nada de la vida como siempre me dice un conocido mio, quizá te preguntaras que es eso… bueno, un Crossover son 2 o mas historias que se juntan en una sola… la verdad, me encantan este tipo de historias… y mis 2 ultimas recientes, curiosamente, también fueron Crossovers…

_**Si, un Crossover… eso hare…**_

-pero… ¿de que seria mi crossover? Me preguntaba… aquí es cuando la historia empieza al estado onírico… si no sabeis que es eso, Google sabe muchas cosas, ¿sabias?

-estaba pensando en como haces ese crossover…

Isaac: Kami nomi, Xj2, Merrie, Narrador y…

_**Va a enrredarse mucho la historia**_

-Cierto… pero… ¿no seria interesante? Bueno, mi memoria a estos 25 años no es tan buena como antes… la verdad… es igual que hace 10 años… siempre fui malo para recordar cosas…

-Bueno, la cosa es que en aquel entonces tenia 17, a un año de volverme un adulto, comenzaba la hora de madurar… solo que… era imposible lograrlo con lo que se acercaba…

¿?: ¡Keima!

-si, era una voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos, yo por mi, la había oído una infinidad de veces, pero solo en mi cabeza. Asi que no sabia lo que ocurria realmente.

¿?: ¿Dónde estas? ¡Keima!

-¿de quien es esa voz? Te preguntaras… si… es de la co-protagonista de una historia pasada… "Las 7 Princesas que solo Dios puede conquistar" ¿un largo nombre, verdad? Bueno… el de la historia original en la que me base, el nombre era igual de largo…

_**Si, a veces tomo cosas de otras historias para la mia… no creo poder venderla, asi que no importa mucho…**_

-Bueno, como dije, aquí la historia ya empieza a carecer de sentido lógico, pero… ¿Qué importa? Si todo esto fue sumamente divertido

_**Mientras duro…**_

Merrie: ¡Keima!

Isaac: esa voz no es…

-Claro… me sorprendi en ese momento, mi sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, mi mundo estaba cobrando vida, pero… ¿Cómo?

¿?: ¡Ya… Merrie, has un poco de silencio!

-ese chico era… si, el mismo que use para la historia ya mencionada, el era Katsuragi Keima… el conquistador…

Merrie: Buu Keima… es que quiero encontrar rápido a Narrador…

Keima: te digo que tampoco se donde esta… -Facepalm- vaya, para que hablamos con esa princesa… ahora estamos metido en este embrollo…

-¿de que princesa estarán hablando?...en serio esto se esta poniendo interesante… asi que me dedique a seguir a este par muy peculiar… debido a que su vestimenta era igual a la que yo siempre imaginaba al escribir…

Merrie: Tengo hambre… ya no quiero seguir aquí

Keima: Bien, bien, comeremos en cuanto llegemos a casa, pero ahora encontremos a Narrador… -suspira- espero que el sepa como volver…

Isaac: emm… disculpen…

-si, ese era yo atreviéndome a hablarles a las personas que, en algún momento estuvieron viviendo solo en mi imaginación…

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Quién eres?

Isaac: B-Bueno, yo soy…

-Vamos… fuerza…

Merrie: Keima, quizá este señor este perdido también

Keima: como si me importara… ¿y bien?... ¿necesitas algo?

-Bien… comienza…

Isaac: B-Bueno… yo…

_**Soy su creador…**_

Keima&Merrie: ¿eeh?

-de pronto Keima y Merrie se estaba yendo…

Keima: vaya, que perdida de tiempo…

Merrie: que miedo… no se como sabia japonés…

-¿Japones? (cierto, quizá ellos creen que el español que hablan es japonés)

Isaac: ¡E-esperen!

Keima: ya tuvimos suficiente de ti… pervertido…

-¿pervertido?...¡espera! pero si yo…

Isaac: les dije que esperen…¡Keima!... ¡Merrie!

-supongo que diciendo sus nombres me harán caso…

Merrie: ¿eh?

Keima: ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

Isaac: ya se los dije, yo soy su creador…

Keima: bah… ya en serio, ¿Quién eres?

-Espera, espera,espera… ¡Ya se!

_**Yo soy Autor…**_

Merrie: ¿A-Autor?

-En la historia, Autor también apareció como personaje… bueno… Aunque también cree a autor… supongo que yo sigo siendo ese "Autor"

Keima: ¿en serio?

-Bien, parece que me gane su confianza…

Keima: Demuestralo…

-Maldicion…

Isaac: haber…

-en ese momento tome mi Telefono celular (siempre guardo mi historia allí) y les mostre la verdad…

Merrie: vaya… entonces ese es el guion original…

Isaac: el mismo… yo lo escribi

Keima: es suficiente para mi… entonces, Dinos como volver a casa…

Merrie: ¡Si!... de seguro usted sabe como volver, ¿cierto?

Isaac: eh… bueno yo…

-¿¡Qué debo hacer!

Keima: ¿y bien?

Isaac: sinceramente…

_**No se como podrían volver**_

-Bueno… supongo que ya me van a dejar de hablar de nuevo…

Keima: Merrie… Vamonos, este es un impostor…

Merrie: ¡No! Yo confio en el… yo se que el es el verdadero autor…

Keima: como te dejas engañar… ¡ya vámonos!

Isaac: E-Espera… yo os ayudare a buscar a Narrador… ¿vale?

Keima: ¿Cómo? ¿escuchaste nuestra conversación. ahora entiendo como sabes nuestros nombres. Pervertido…

Merrie: ¡Keima!... el nos va a ayudar a Buscar a Narrador… supongo que debe ser de confianza…

Keima: Bueno… vamos…

-Bien… logre ganarme su confianza… estaba feliz en ese momento, aun no creían que era Autor… pero al meno logre ganarme la confianza de ambos. Bueno, lo que ocurrió después fue que empezamos a buscar a Narrador por toda la ciudad, esta ciudad no es muy grande, asi que no creo que sea difícil… lo raro aquí… fue lo que ocurrió mientras le buscábamos…

Isaac: ¡Narrador!...

Keima: ¡Narrador!...

Merrie: ¿Dónde estas?

Isaac: ¡Narrador!

¿?: no será fácil encontrarle…

-esa voz… era una…no, 2 chicas susurrando a lo lejos…

Isaac: ¿eh?... ¿Cómo?

¿?: busca… el edificio donde las letras, la música… y el arte convergen… en ese sitio esta Narrador…

Isaac: ¿el arte?

¿?: Adios…

Isaac: ¡E-Espera! ¿Quién eres?...

_**Ya se fue**_

-ese dia pasaron muchas cosas, pero que digo… si el dia no estaba por terminar… solo comenzaba…

_**Lo único que termino… fue el capitulo de hoy…**_

_**-**_Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Deseo – Capitulo 2 – Escarlata

-y bien… El lugar donde las letras, la música y el arte convergen, ¿no?

Merrie: ¿Autor-san? ¿sabes que lugar es ese?

Isaac: ¿eh?... ¿a-autor? –se sonroja-

Keima: ¿entonces ustedes también oyeron esa voz…? Sinceramente, se me hacen algo… familiares…

Isaac: bueno, eso no importa mucho ahora… creo…

Keima: entonces, ¿sabes donde esta ese lugar?

Isaac: tengo una sospecha…

-y asi, fuimos juntos a… ese lugar…

Keima: ¿y bien? ¿Este es el lugar?

Isaac: ¿eh?... si…

Merrie: entonces… ¡Entremos!

Isaac: ¡e-espera!...

Merrie: ¿eh?

Keima: ¡dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos!

Merrie: pero… ¡Keima!

Isaac: espera porfavor…

Keima: bien, bien… -suspiro-

Isaac: necesito… un momento…

-estaba algo devastado… sentía como si ya había ocurrido algo idéntico…como si… esto… hubiera pasado ante…

**Espera… ¿Quién es ella?**

-una jovencita de no mas de 20 años estaba entrando al lugar… se veía algo preocupada, y además, estaba portando una libreta en la que estaba escribiendo algo…

Keima: ¿y bien? ¿listo?

Isaac: ¡Vamos rápido!

-rapidamente voy a entrar a "ese" lugar…

Merrie: etto… ¡Autor! ¡E-espera! –le sige-

Keima: vaya… y resulta que ahora esta con prisa…

-y bien… "ese lugar" es… bueno, el lugar donde aprendi a escribir historia…o bien… donde me… inpire a escribirlas mejor dicho… el Club de arte… (nombre protegido)

Keima: y bien… ya llegamos… -mira por todos lados- no hay nadie…

Merrie: Autor…

Isaac: esperen… es solo que… están en clases…

Keima: ¿eh? ¿esto es una escuela?

Isaac: Algo asi… bueno, solo que esta escuela es voluntaria…

Keima: ¿eh?

Merrie: ¿Volun…taria?

Isaac: aquí ayudan a los jóvenes aspirantes a escritores, músicos, poetas y artistas de todo tipo a mejorar sus habilidades y… cosas asi…

Keima: ¿solo eso? Y… ¿porque te sorprendiste tanto?

Isaac: es que yo…

**Ya eh estado aquí antes…**

Merrie: ¿en serio?

Isaac: si… fue cuando solo tenia 16 años… estaba…

Keima: suficiente…

Isaac: ¿eh?

Keima: Necesitamos encontrar rápido a narrador… ya no soporto mas este lugar…

Merrie: ¿are? ¿Por qué?

Keima: … es muy normal… no me gusta…

Isaac: ¡cierto!

-olvide que el mundo de donde viene Keima… siempre ocurrían cosas extrañas… supongo que aquí se siente muy aburrido…

Merrie: pero queda poco para que nos vayamos de aquí, ¿cierto? Autor-san…

Isaac: eh…bueno… supongo que si…

Merrie: -sonriendo- entonces esforzemonos por encontrar a Narrador…

-sigo pensando porque no le di nombre a Narrador…

**Los narradores no deberían tener nombre… pero si… hay narradores que si… **

Keima: bueno… mejor será que busquemos a Narrador…

Isaac: si…

-fuimos entre salón y salón buscando donde podría estar… espero que este aquí, en serio…

Merrie: Musica…Danza…Poesia… Periodismo…

Isaac: espera…

-¿e-es ella? La joven de hace rato…

Keima: ¿Qué ocurre?

Isaac: n-nada… continúen sin mi… necesito ver algo…

Keima: ¿ah?

Merrie: Keima… vamos…

Keima: si, si…

-Keima y Merrie fueron a ver los demás salones… y yo… bueno, me quede viendo a aquella chica…

Chica: …

-su cabello era de un rojo muy fuerte… estaba usando unas gafas delgadas y escribia tranquilamente mientra el profesor hablaba…

Chica: -se voltea y me mira- ¿eh?

Isaac: -se avergüenza y se esconde- ¡maldicion!

-Maldita sea… se dio cuenta de mi precensia… ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?...

Merrie: ¡autor!

Keima: ¡encontramos a Narrador!

-de eso me di cuenta cuando vi un hombre junto a Merrie y Keima… ¿en serio este es Narrador? Se ve mas joven…

**Esta debe ser la desventaja de escribir historias sin imaginar previamente a los personajes…**

-en cualquier caso… Narrador es un personaje que salió de la nada, asi que es normal que haya tomado forma por su propia cuenta

Narrador: ¿eh? ¿Quién es el?

Keima: es un pervertido que nos ayudo a encontrarte…

Merrie: -sonriendo- el es autor

Narrador: ¿ah? ¿Autor?

Merrie: ¡Si!

Narrador: p-pero… ni siquiera se le parece

Keima: eso mismo dije… pero… se ve que tiene prueba concluyentes de que es el autor…

Narrador: vaya… ¿y si son falsas?

Merrie: pero si… también sabe nuestros nombres… ¿eso no es suficiente?

Keima: el escucho nuestros nombres… era obvio que los sepa…

Isaac: Maldicion…

Keima: ¿vez? Acaba de delatarse…

Narrador: entonces… ¿Qué paso con el verdadero autor?

Isaac: ¡que yo soy el autor!

Keima: bah… deja de hacerte el muy…

**¡y dinos donde dejaste al verdadero autor!**

**¿?: dejad de presionarlo…**

Todos (Menos Isaac): ¿¡eh!

-Vaya… esa reacción suena mas dramática en la vida real… espera… ella es…

¿?: el es el verdadero autor… en serio…

Merrie: ¿en serio?

Keima: ¿y como lo sabes?

¿?: porque yo…

**Tambien vengo del universo Bidimensional**

Todos: ¿¡eh!

-vaya… es mas divertido de lo que parece…

¿?: si... soy…

**El Angel protector…**

Narrador: ¿el angel protector?

Merrie: ¿eres un angel?

Keima: vaya… a este paso no volveremos a casa…

¿?: llamadme Missing Angel…

Isaac: Missing… eres… ¿¡Missy!

Missy: ¿ah? Veo que ya descubriste mi identidad…

Isaac: vaya… siempre crei que esto seria un encuentro romantico asi, como en la historia donde apareces…

Missy: la verdad, yo también creía eso, pero resulta que yo soy la versión alterna que vive en el año 30xx bueno… eh cambiado algo, pero sigo siendo la Missy que tu creaste…

Isaac: pero… ¿Cómo es que creciste si jamás escribi una continuación de tu historia?

Missy: por lo mismo crezi, vivi mi vida normal al igual que el Isaac de aquel universo, y bueno… con el tiempo ese amor murió… la vida rutinaria sin un escritor que te guie es aburrida…

Narrador: entonces, ¿eso significa que ella es de otro universo?

Isaac: si, de otra historia que escribi llamada "El poder de Xj2"

Keima: ese titulo me suena a un simple videojuego de esos que sacan por dinero solamente…

-auch… eso me dolio…

Merrie: etto… ¿y Missy sabe como volver a nuestros respectivos universos?

Keima: de seguro que no… es mas, yo creo que ella esta aliada con este Falso autor…

Isaac: ¡que yo soy el verdadero autor!

Narrador: sinceramente, si lo fueras con el simple echo de haber escrito eso, estaríamos crellendote…

Isaac: maldicion… a propósito… ¿recuerdas como llegaste a este universo, Missy?

Missy: ¿ah? Bueno… si… haber… estaba junto al Isaac de ese mundo investigando una forma de abrir vortex interespaciales para enviar a todos los virus Bist ahí, pero en ese Momento Llego el Biantrax y antes de que destruyera el laboratorio, lo enviamos a otro universo, y bueno… sin querer también cai en el teletranportador y quede aquí…

Isaac: interesante, pero… ¿no significa eso que Biantrax esta aquí?

Missy: es poco probable… debido a que ese Biantrax viajo al universo donde la historia de Deseo de amor fue concevida… claro que… en un plano temporal distinto, ya que posiblemente eso ya sucedió hace mucho…

Isaac: vaya… -suspira- eso no salva de una buena… y bueno, ¿sabes como volver a tu propio universo?

Missy: sinceramente… no… la única forma seria que por mera casualidad, algún ser de el otro universo que sepa romper barreras entre dimensiones, llege aquí…

Keima: al igual que esa chica que nos trajo aca…

Missy: ¿eh? ¿Qué chica?

Keima: la Dimension Princess… nos encontramos con ella y antes de haberla conquistado, ella nos envio a este universo…

Merrie: buu… no logre atraparla antes de que nos enviaran aquí…

Narrador: tranquila Merrie… tampoco es tu culpa que ella nos enviara aquí…

Merrie: -se sonroja- N-Narrador…

Keima: ¡Bueno, bueno!... ahora a lo que vamos… ¿¡como diablos volveremos a nuestos mundos?

Isaac: sinceramente…

Missy: no tenemos idea…

¿?: olvidan algo…

Todos:¿eh?

¿?: el angel protector… ella sabe donde ir…

Isaac: ¿Cómo?

¿?: buscad la verdad… Buscad a Dios…

Isaac: ¿a Dios?

¿?: si… buscadlo… adiós…

-vaya… otra vez la mismas voces, en serio, se escuchan muy familiares, solo que no se quienes son…

-y bueno… lo primero fue, buscar un lugar donde Keima, Merrie, Narrador y Missy puedan pasar la noche… y luego…

**Bueno… buscar una solución mañana en la mañana…**

**-Continuara…**


End file.
